Misgendering Laney
Misgendering Laney is a series long running gag in Grojband, where characters are constantly confused over Laney's gender. She is frequently mistaken for a boy, which she is frustrated over. Although Grojband is aware of her gender, they count her as "one of the guys" so she is usually treated as one. This is an issue that usually gets in the way of her love for Corey. Episodes Featured Smash Up Terby *Corey addressed Laney as "man." *When Trina is telling off all of Grojband, and setting rules of what they couldn't do in her car, she tells Laney she was not allowed to shave. Cloudy with a Chance of Malt Balls *Corey pressed his face against Laney's and called her "dude." *Corey noogied Laney's head and called her "fella." *When they were going in disguise. Laney was dressed as a man. She had a mustache. *Laney asked Corey to get in her face again and Corey told her that what she was weird and called her "Guy". Dance of the Dead *Corey told Laney that her costume was sick and called her "Dude." *Trina said that all lame boy bands must leave the room referring to Grojband. That means she thought all of the band members including Laney were boys. No Strings Attached *When the puppets of Grojband came in, Laney's puppet looked like a man and nobody could tell the difference between her and the puppet. *When Laney's puppet was scaring Trina, she called it a scary dude puppet. *Captain Carney showed a poster of the puppets of Grojband and Laney's was a man. Indie Road Rager *Trina said that she would have a lot of things including a very cute girl. Corey said that his band would have all of those things minus the cute girl as he leaned on Laney's head. She scowled. One Plant Band *Corey, who had been possessed by Planty, yells at Laney for always having to be right, before sternly calling her "Man", which breaks Laney's Heart and causes her to burst into tears. *When Kin told Laney that Corey was being hypnotized, he said "It's the plant man, the plant!" Queen Bee *After Laney tells Corey to get her a dress, the ’Wicked Cool Transition’ people say “That dude’s gonna wear a dress.” *Corey tells Laney that she makes a "cute girl", but then fist bumps her and calls her "Bro". *Trina is under the impression that she was to face off against "some dude from Corey's band". *Laney apologized for her failure to throw the competition, but Corey told her it was in good intent, since she did it for the band, and managed to address her as "Man" in the process. *Before the song, Mayor Mellow went up to the band and said "You're up boys." *After the song, Mayor Mellow patted Laney's head and said "You boys put on a great show." *When Laney complains she had to wear a dress, Corey reassures her that she never will have to again, before finally calling her "Fella". This causes Laney to imagine a wedding cake, for her and Corey's wedding, to crumble. Hair Today, Kon Tomorrow * When Kin performs a magic trick in an attempt to make Laney disappear, Corey appears in Laney's place wearing a long haried wig, which causes Kon to scream in terror "GASP! LANEY'S TURNED INTO A GIRL!" That's My Jam * After Laney says that Corey can’t make Jam with music, Kin says “That’s where your wrong my good man.” Trivia *The other members of Grojband don't really believe that Laney Penn is a boy. They are well aware of the fact that she's actually a girl. The reason they give her masculine names and treat her like a guy, however, is because they are treating her equally to the male members of the band. They guys aren't entirely aware of how to do this, and so they tend to annoy her from time to time. However, this doesn't mean that everyone in the show knows she's a girl. People such as Trina, Mina, Nick, Mayor Mellow, The Newmans, and other one-time characters in the show think she's a boy. Basically, the more familiar with Laney they are, the more likely it is they'll know she's really a girl. *Lenny is the male doppelganger of Laney who is always being mistaken for a female. Gallery No_shaving.jpg|Trina orders Laney to not shave. Image- Laney's dude puppet.jpg|Laney discovers her puppet has a moustache. Dude_Puppet.jpg|THE PUPPET LOOKS LIKE A DUDE. DONT CHOO BE HARSHIN' ON THE LOVE OF DA LIFE MANG!!!!!!!!!.jpg|A brainwashed Corey calls Laney "Man" after yelling at her for always being right. Shake_.jpg|"Laney, can't you see? It's the plant, man, THE PLANT!" - Kin Bro Bumps for Laney Bee.png|"I gotta admit, you make a cute girl...Bro!" - Corey A7982FFE-65EE-4EF2-B18D-05D3AC3B22F1.jpeg|“That dude’s gonna wear a dress” Category:Running Gags